


Bella Britts

by agender



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Lingerie, Masturbation, Other, basement!gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agender/pseuds/agender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard had always felt self-conscious, but a certain beauty guru pushes him towards the idea of buying lingerie, which, hey, it might not be that bad... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bella Britts

Gerard frowned at his stained mirror, bringing one of his hands up to grab at the thick meat that formed his thigh. His face stretched into a disgusted scowl. The black-haired boy's eyes travelled up from his chunky thighs to his boxers, to the pudge spilling over the waistband of them, his hand following his gaze.

He used to be a chubby kid, and when he reached the age of thirteen, he was always told he would lose it when puberty came along.

Much to his horror, puberty came and went, and the only thing it changed was the hair under his armpits and around his balls, as well as the awkward boners. But the fat remained, and his high-pitched, nasal voice remained. All puberty really did was make him more hairy and more smelly, which he didn't exactly appreciate.

Gerard was sixteen now, going on seventeen in a month or so, and all he did was eat. Eat away his feelings, eat away his bad grades and blame it all on his self hatred.

His therapist said the reason why he ate so much was because he couldn't cope and he had low self-esteem, but that made no sense to Gerard: if he hated his body so much, why couldn't he just shut his mouth instead of shove more junk food into it? But he couldn't control himself, and he ate when he was sad or upset, which was most of the time.

And he felt even worse after he ate, spending hours staring at his dirty mirror and locked in the basement, poking and prodding at the fat that flopped over his jeans and the stretch marks that covered his hips and wrapped around his thighs, much like he was doing right now.

All he wanted was to be skinny and handsome. Why did his brother Mikey have to inherit all the good genes? No one in his family was his size, and he felt like quite the outcast comparing his round figure to every one else's. 

He just wished he could be as skinny as Mikey, as pretty as Frank, as talented as Ray. But he wasn't: he was just Gerard Way, the fat, ugly kid who couldn't play an instrument to save his life and who sported the nasty, patchy and shitty excuse for a stubble that had made itself a home on his chin.

Gerard just didn't feel comfortable in his own skin, and spent most of his days wishing he could be someone else, wishing he looked different. From his tiny teeth to his rotund fingers, he disliked himself completely.

He was glad he had done that acne treatment the year before though, at least that took one thing off the least, even if it did leave behind red skin and scars around his nose and cheeks. It hadn't been cheap, but after his mom saw just how much he despised himself, she decided to do something about it, since she wanted the best for her son.

Gerard's eyes travelled upwards from his collarbones (which were hidden under the fat that sags around his chest) and he met his mirror self's gaze.

"You're disgusting," He said, lacing the last word with as much venom as he could, spitting it like it was poison affecting his system. Gerard's brow furrowed in the mirror, mouth contorted into a scowl and eyes never leaving himself's. "You're utterly repulsive. Nauseous. Revolting. Sickening. Off-putting. You're fucking- fucking..." He interrupted himself with a sad sigh, round face softening and his eyes falling form his reflection down to his toes.

And after the moping came trying to get his mind off his body with YouTube videos. It was like a routine honestly. Eat when upset, lock himself downstairs to mope, watch random videos to try and get his mind off it.

But instead of typing 'youtube.com' into the search bar, he somehow found his fat fingers typing 'how to raise your self-esteem'. He frowned at himself for the subconscious movement his body pulled on him as the page loaded.

"I might as well try it," Gerard muttered to himself and clicked on the first video that showed up. What he hadn't realised though, is that this was a beauty guru's video, made for girls to help them raise their self-esteem. Gerard scoffed; what, only girls can have low self-esteem now? But before he cuold close the window and head to his favorite gamer's channel, the video had already started, and 'step one' was shinning bright on the center of the screen, some popular song playing in the backgrouond.

"Step one: what I find best for boosting my confidence and feeling pretty in my own skin is buying myself cute lingerie. I just like to feel sexy from time to time, even if it is for me and myself only. There's no need to show it to someone else, but with some pretty lingerie on your body, you start realising 'hey, I look dang fine', and it almost always works for me. My favorite website to shop from is Bella Britts, I'll leave the link down below so you guys can buy your own; it's like super cheap and you can get a discount coupon if you type in-" The chirpy girl's voice echoed through Gerard's laptop.

But Gerard had stopped listening, slamming his index finger on the space bar to pause the video. Lingerie? That didn't sound half as bad in his head. Could he pull it off? Probably not, but it was worth a shot, right? 

Being a pansexual guy, Gerard had watched his fair share of porn, and he did like men in lingerie, watching their hard dicks pushing against the fabric of panties and watching the garters dig into their skin and leaving red marks behind. Maybe wearing panties wouldn't be so bad, and if Gerard thought they looked fucking hot on other men, maybe he could look nice in those too?

But then reality dawned on Gerard. First of all, he was the most awkward teenager ever, and he would be damned if he had to walk up to a cashier and say 'yes, hello, I'm buying lacy panties, how much would that be? I'm sixteen and my gender is 'fifty shades of fucked up''. No, thank you. He would rather die than be caught buying panties. The second option was ordering them online, like the chick form the video had said, but oh God, that was a way more direct way for Mikey or his parents to find out. No, thank you.

With the image of Mikey catching him buying panties, Gerard started shaking with laughter, picturing Mikey's exact face, complete with a pair of lacy black panties hanging from his index finger and looking like he's seconds away from puking his breakfast.

In the midst of the laughing, Gerard must've pressed the spacebar again, because the video started playing once again, and Gerard was too busy to pause it once again, though he was half-heartedly listening.

"The best part about Bella Britts is that not only they ship whithin two or three days, but their packaging is extremely discreet, and their name is not so obvious, so if you're looking for this to be your secret, then you definitely can. It's just a few bucks per set, not expensive at all, and no one will find out if you don't want them to! You just have to write in your address, no name or personal information at all, it's that simple! As I said, coupon code along with the link to their website will be linked down below! Step two-"

Gerard's laughter stopped altogether the second she mentioned the word 'secret'. Was this girl talking to Gerard directly or was God playing a prank on him or was it actually fucking destiny for him to buy some panties. His own mind nagged him, telling him he had no other excuse not to buy a pair or two.

"What the fuck," Gerard mumbled to himself softly, blushing as his mouse lingered over the link to 'bellabritts.org/jessie12/'. "What the fuck," He repeated, with more determination, and clicked on it, the page loading into purple swirls and decorations of flowers. Apparently the link would give him a 10% off any purchase, as the little pop-up kindly reminded him, so he silently thanked the beauty guru he found on accident.

Satin, lace, black, white, panties, garments, corsets and much, much more greeted him.

"This is gonna be a long night," He said to himself, and put on some music as he scrolled through anything and everything the website had to offer, not after measuring himself, of course. Gerard was relieved they had his size, because he was on a roll, and if he had to find another website but for plus-sized, he would probably end up chickening out and not doing anything.

He reminded himself to only but one pair, and settled on no bra or corset, because honestly, he didn't have the boobs to fill them in. Well, he had, but panties were cheaper than the complete set anyway, so he decided on just buying those. And maybe Gerard got carried away and bought some garters too. He now understood why women spent so much time and money shopping online: there was just so much shit to choose from!

The YouTube chick hadn't lied: he was only required to put in his address. But she had disappointed him in something: the package didn't arrive until a week later.

During the whole seven days, he made it his task to open the door each and every time the doorbell would ring, because he could not let his parents or brother see he had ordered something online. The horrible task of greeting unknown people who did show up at the door was worth it.

When the postman finally came, Gerard blushed furiously as he was handed the package. He felt as if everyone knew what was in that box, as if everyone would know and judge him. But the bored postman simply made him sign a form and carried on delivering. 

It was a Sunday, and, ironically, everyone was getting ready for church. The package was luckily small to hide, but Gerard managed to jog all the way to his basement without being spotted. Leaving it under the mess that was his bed, he finished getting dressed, his face red from both the exercise and the fact that an unopened packet of panties and garters was hidden in his room. Gerard refrained from talking to anyone in the car or at Church, in fear that they would figure it out from the tone of his voice or some equally weird shit.

They didn't, but it would be another week until Gerard was finally able to pull the box from under his bed once he was completely alone in his house and sure it would stay that way for at least a few hours.

Putting the panties on was the easy part: he just got naked and pulled them on like he would boxer briefs. They were kind of tight, but not so much they cut off circulation. The pair was black and had lace design on it, and Gerard had to admit they both looked nice and felt nice, the lace rubbing him just the right way, though he still wasn't ready to face the mirror.

The real trouble was getting the garter on. It was a matching black, but with all the buckles and lace, Gerard had no clue what to do with it. He tried by force, but stopped altogether once he heard something rip. That's when he opened up his computer and looked up 'how to put on a garter'; the article was quite helpful, actually, and he managed to slide it over his hips and onto his waist, where it rested.

He felt both ridiculous and sexy, which was an odd combination that kinda worked.

When it was finally time to face his reflection, he had to take a few calming breaths before turning around, and when he did, he was dumbfounded. Staring back at him was a chubby kid, yes, but with black lingerie that hugged his body in the right places, adorning his fat and looking almost... beautiful.

"You're beautiful," Gerard whispered at his reflection, much like he had muttered 'disgusting' a few weeks prior. But this time, it was whispered with surprise, as if finding himself attractive, sexy was a completely new feeling for him, which it was. "Oh my God, you're beautiful," 

He echoed himself, letting his own right hand skim over the garters and the side of the panties. The lace felt rough against his soft fingers, much like it felt against his own dick. At the thought of his cock, it became interested, and it was almost as if his own body was suggesting the idea of touching himself.

Gerard's eyes were glued to his reflection, going over his now soft-looking belly and his chunky thighs, no longer looking at them with disgust, but in adoration. That youtuber was right after all: lingerie did lift your self esteem.

Almost without his consent, Gerard felt his hand rest on his groin, the heel of his palm digging into the underwear. Gerard hummed in appreciation, deciding that hey, why not? He was alone and he felt damn sexy, he was allowed to jack off in panties, he had nothing to lose.

With this thought in mind, he let the tips of his fingers slip under the waistband of the panties and into his pubic hair, brushing the curly strands and pressing the pads of his fingertips hard enough so he was softly massaging his own skin, sliding them lower and lower very slowly, his eyes never leaving the movement in the reflection in his bedroom's tall mirror.

Holding his breath, Gerard wrapped his fingers loosely around the base of his half-hard cock, which was already pushing against the material of the panties. His other hand came up to his nipple, pinching and kneading the bud as the hand around his dick slowly moved up and down, working himself to a full hard-on, which didn't take long.

Soon, his dick was straining against the panties, his laboured breaths almost hitting the mirror's glass as he continued jacking off very slowly, still using his left hand to play with his nipples.

It was when he brushed his slit with the pad of his thumb that he couldn't balance on his own two feet anymore and had to stop playing with his tit and instead use it to hold onto the mirror's side, leaning slightly forward. And yeah, he might be stretching the panties with his hand inside them, but he couldn't care less right then.

Gerard refused to close his eyes, his gaze still admiring the black garter and how the material of the underwear moved in sync with the hand inside it. He looked almost obscene, but he had to admit he looked good, his body looked nice in the lingerie.

He couldn't keep teasing himself, he decided, and started giving himself longer, faster strokes, making his fingers curl tighter when he reached the base of his dick, almost acting like a cock ring to prevent him from coming. After a few strokes, his hips began moving on their own accord forward, thrusting to meet his hand, which was now slick with precome and sweat, and Gerard could feel more of the latter pooling above his ass, on his lower back.

He was so close already, but wanted more- needed more. Knowing what caused him pleasure, he let his forewarm slide on the wood of the mirror so his elbow was the one holding him up, and folded his arm so he could tangle his chubby fingers into his hair, face almost pressing into the glass as he tugged and yanked mercilessly.

A moan escaped his mouth, followed by a few, and his own hand sped up on his dick subconsciously, looking for release. He knew that the panties already had precome staining their front, and if they had been any other color but black, the dark, wet spot would show, but knowing was enough, and Gerard jacked off faster.

"Oh, fuck," He groaned, still abusing his scalp by pulling at his greasy locks and using the tips of his fingers to knead on his balls. 

So close, he was so damn close, only a few more strokes and he was gonna be coming into those pretty panties he bought secretly and behind everyone's back.

His fist was a blur inside the panties, stretching them as he came closer to his release, still trying not to close his eyes and lose his reflection. But then he was coming, exploding in the best way, his skin warm all over as he screamed in pleasure, eyes shutting from the intensity of it all, spilling into his panties in white hot spurts that also clung onto his palm.

The orgasm seemed to last forever, and when it was finally over, Gerard opened his eyes again, but this time looked down at himself, at the ruined panties and his hand still loosely wrapped around his flacid dick. He had to admit that was the best orgasm he had ever had, even though he had only ever experienced sex with his own hand, not with another person.

With laboured breathing, he stepped away from the mirror, taking his hand out of his panties and making sure not to touch anything as it was still covered in come.

"Fuck," He mumbled, for lack of anything better to say, and walked to his dressed to retrieve some tissues. Gerard cleaned off his hand and deemed the underwear a lost case. He was kind of sad, since they were really nice-looking, but then figured he might be able to clean them when no one was home. Which meant he would have to live with cum-stained panties under his bed for a few days- nothing he couldn't handle.

He decided to take a shower to clean off himself, and found that getting the garter off was much easier than putting it on. As the water heated up, he looked at his bathroom mirror, now stark naked, looking at his curves, his chest, his thick waist and his round face.

Yeah, he was fat, but he was also kind of good-looking.

Gerard grinned at his reflection as he pulled the shower curtain open, and, before stepping in, he murmured: "I'm beautiful,"


End file.
